


Ringlets

by soongtypeprincess



Series: South Downs Retirement [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (some), Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Snogging, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: They were still the heavenly locks of an angel; even the fallen serpent was still allowed that bit of blessed luxury.





	Ringlets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кудри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888798) by [Varfolomeeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva)



> This fic was inspired by those glorious pictures of Crowley's gorgeous long flowing hair and I believe Aziraphale would practically worship those curls.
> 
> I do NOT own these characters.

Aziraphale entered the den to find Crowley crouched in front of the fireplace. He paused to watch him hold his hand close to the flames.

His handsome features were aglow in the firelight, and it took him back to that night at Golgotha, the day after the Crucifixion. 

They had taken refuge in Crowley’s cave because of the freezing winds, and Aziraphale had caught himself admiring the demon even then.

The cut of his cheekbones, the gleam of his golden eyes, but what held his devotional gaze were the crimson curls that framed his gorgeous face. 

His hair back in those days was unruly, just as he had been (or claimed to have been; even then Aziraphale had some doubts), and he would cover it in a black veil as they walked in the daytime hours.

But in the evening, the veil would be pulled away, and the curls would be free.

They were still the heavenly locks of an angel; even the fallen serpent was permitted to keep that bit of blessed luxury.

One night, in Aziraphale’s hut, after a hearty skin of wine, Crowley sat close to him, and in his half-drunken state, Aziraphale forgot himself and casually swept Crowley's hair from his cheek.

He turned to him, and Aziraphale apologized. Crowley grinned, however, and retrieved a wooden comb from his satchel and handed it to him.

The angel was rewarded with a most precious gift, and after hours of combing and graceful fingering, Crowley was recompensed with a beautiful thick braid that trailed behind his left ear. 

He hadn’t remarked upon it, but he did give Aziraphale’s wrist a gentle squeeze before dozing off in his lap.

Aziraphale sighed and Crowley took notice.

“What are you thinking of, angel?” he asked, still staring into the fire, the tips of his fingers inside the flames.

“Hm?” he started. “Oh…” He cleared his throat and made his way to the sofa. “Just watching you trying to burn yourself, is all.”

Crowley let out a sharp laugh. “You worry too much.”

“Stop playing and come sit with me.”

After supper in South Downs, they would lounge on the sofa, Crowley’s head in Aziraphale’s lap. He would stroke his neck and shoulders, and card his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley's skin would prickle as he sighed with a content grin.

His scalp, Aziraphale noticed, was quite sensitive. Just a simple stroke along his hairline was enough to soothe him.

He had several lovers in his past, but few of them reacted the way Crowley did under his touch; the way he moaned and nuzzled, it made Aziraphale's stomach flutter.

He watched and licked his lips as Crowley stepped closer. 

Crowley smirked. “You  _ are _ thinking of something,” he told him. “I saw just a snippet.” Crowley placed one knee on the sofa and shook his finger at him. “You’re trying to hide it, aren’t you?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Perhaps my thoughts are of no concern to you unless I want them to be. Now, would you like your nightly pampering or not?”

“I’ll find out what it is.” 

“Kindly get out of my head and onto my lap.”

Crowley giggled and stepped closer, but instead of taking his usual position, he straddled his lap and put his arms around his neck.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

When he pulled away, Aziraphale smiled. “Well, I guess that will do.”

Crowley bit his lip and slowly unbuttoned his black dress shirt, letting Aziraphale push it off of him.

He pulled him closer by the waistcoat and guided his lips to his chest.

Aziraphale accepted the invitation and traced his collarbone with the tip of his tongue. 

“Angel…” he whispered. His breath hitched when he felt the tongue twirl over his right nipple. “Yesss.”

Aziraphale cupped the nape of his neck and nibbled his jaw.

Crowley shuddered and rolled his hips into him.

“Oh...my dear,” Aziraphale whispered between bites and soft kisses. “You are  _ delectable _ .”

His fingers glided into Crowley’s short hair, making him pull away suddenly.

Aziraphale was confused. “What is it, darling?”

A knowing smile stretched across the demon’s face. “I found it.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Found what?”

“That thought.” 

He swallowed. “This again...what thought are you---”

“You’re thinking about my hair, angel.”

“What? I--I mean---the idea---your hair? How do you---”

“You can’t lie to me, my love.”

Aziraphale sighed and stroked Crowley’s chest. “Alright, fine. Yes, I was. But it was just nostalgia.”

Crowley cocked his head, still smiling. “Go on.”

“Well...when we first met, you had these...I mean, your hair was quite long and flowing and it was just...a marvelous sight.”

“Marvelous?” Crowley chuckled. 

Aziraphale’s cheeks began to flush. “Don’t tease me; I’m being honest.”

“No teasing here, angel. I just find it charming.” He caressed his angel’s neck. “Do you miss it, then?”

Aziraphale huffed again. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Do you?”

Aziraphale hesitated. “Sometimes.” He gave him a coy grin. “It’s fine, though. It’s not in style anymore; I’m just being a sentimental old--”

Crowley slid off his lap and onto the floor at his knees where he unzipped Aziraphale’s trousers.

His hot mouth enveloped him and Aziraphale leaned into him with a gasp. His hands instantly went to Crowley’s head, but his hands were soon moved and held fast to the sofa.

“Oh, darling!” Aziraphale moaned. “Please! Oh...”

Crowley's yellow eyes flashed at him as he sucked, and Aziraphale wanted desperately to touch him.

“Tell me more, angel.” He grinned, licking the sticky precum from his tip. 

Aziraphale’s cock twitched. “Crowley...”

“Tell me,” he urged. “Regale me with your memories.”

Aziraphale sighed and leaned back as Crowley resumed his pleasuring. The grip was firm on his wrists and a part of him didn’t want to struggle, so he closed his eyes. 

“Do you remember the night in my hut...when I combed your hair...do you remember?”

“Mmm,” Crowley moaned in response.

“Oh...you were absolutely radiant. And yes...your hair...your ringlets, ah…” He paused to linger the feeling of Crowley’s unique tongue.

“Oh, love,” he continued, “It was...so beautiful...it took all of my divine strength...to keep my hands well behaved as I combed it. I wanted to let them wander...to grab...to  _ pull _ , ah! Dear, yes!”

Crowley’s tongue wrapped around his shaft and Aziraphale raked his fingernails over the sofa cushions. 

“I could have done more than put braids in it...oh…” He smiled. “Your lovely braid. I remember how well it suited you. And you kept it for so long. Oh, dearest...you delight me, so.”

Crowley released his wrists and Aziraphale’s hands flew to his head.

Aziraphale gasped and opened his eyes to find that his fingers were buried in thick, red curls, and his human heart pounded in his chest.

“Crowley…” he sighed as his eyes began to sting.

Crowley lifted his head again and pulled up Aziraphale’s trousers. “Angel? Are those tears?” he asked with a half smile.

Aziraphale sniffed and shook his head. “No, it’s, um...it must be the fire. It’s quite stuffy in here, is all.”

Crowley kissed his forehead as he stood, his long, luxurious hair trailing over his shoulders and down onto his chest.

He offered his hand. “Let’s go, then.”

\--------------

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and watched Aziraphale slowly approach him. 

He moved closer and raised his hands, stopping them at Crowley’s ears. “May I?” he whispered.

“Please do,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale gingerly slid his fingertips onto Crowley’s temples and let his fingers glide into his curls.

They sighed in unison and Aziraphale pressed his forehead to his. “My...goodness,” he said. “It’s just as I remember it. So delicate...like lamb’s wool…”

Crowley felt a sudden flush in his face. “Angel…” He shivered as Aziraphale’s fingers traveled to the base of his scalp.

Their noses touched, prompting his angel to brush his lips with his. 

Crowley unbuttoned Aziraphale’s waistcoat and pulled his bow tie loose. His trousers were still unzipped and he gripped the waistband and pulled him between his legs.

Aziraphale gave him a light kiss, taking his hands out of Crowley’s hair to shrug off his loose clothes.  

He pushed into him as they intensely kissed, his hands finding their rightful place in his thick locks again. Aziraphale gripped and scratched his scalp, making Crowley whimper.

“You’re so lovely,” he whispered against Crowley’s lips. “You make me want to do...wicked things…”

Crowley hummed and pulled away to crane his neck, another invitation. “What kinds of thingsss?” he hissed with a sly smile.

Aziraphale’s tongue traced his jawline and down his Adam’s apple. He reached the crook of his neck and nipped at his skin, making Crowley’s gasp.

“I want to…” Aziraphale breathed between bites, “kiss your beautiful form...all over...I want to hold you down and tease you in your most sensitive spots…”

“Oh, angel...I know you can be  _ more _ wicked than that.”

Aziraphale pressed a hand against the bulge in Crowley’s tight jeans.

He put his lips to his ear and whispered, “Bend you over this bed...and use my fingers to…” He paused to undo Crowley’s zip. “Manipulate your tight hole…”

Crowley moaned. “Yes...do it,  _ pleassse _ .”

"Bury my hands in your lavish locks as I play with you...use you for my every sordid whim."

"Zira..."

“Is that what you want, my dear?” Aziraphale’s hand grabbed a fistful of curls and pulled.

Crowley cried out as his cock throbbed. “Oh! Ssshit…”

“You foul little fiend,” he growled before biting his neck and making him yelp. “Would you like that? Tell me.” He pulled Crowley’s head back by his hair again and he whined.

“Zira...pleassse, darling…” He pushed his erection against Aziraphale’s palm. “Use me…play with me...make me scream…”

Their clothes were willed away with a thought, and Crowley whimpered when he felt the pressure against his erection disappear. 

“Oh, I’ll make you scream, dear,” Aziraphale told him as he released his hair from his grip. He turned him to face the bed and held the back of his neck, pushing him over the edge of the mattress.

Crowley’s legs instantly spread wider and Aziraphale leaned into him, his cock hovering over his opening.

He kissed Crowley’s spine and inhaled his natural musk, making his shiver. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Crowley gripped the duvet. “Yesss, angel...I want you…”

“Ask me politely.”

He miracled a generous amount of lubricant in his hand and prepared his cock before using the rest for Crowley’s hole.

His demon arched his back. “Please, my darling...will you fuck me?”

“Again.”

“Will you please fuck me--AH!”

He curled his toes as Aziraphale entered him in an agonizingly slow movement. 

“Please...fuck me…”

Aziraphale gave him a deeper thrust and Crowley shouted.

“Yes! More…AH!”

Aziraphale pressed his torso against Crowley’s back, moving leisurely in and out of him. “You beautiful creature,” he moaned. “You feel exquisite around my prick.”  He gathered Crowley’s long hair and spread it across his shoulders. He rested his cheek against them and sighed.

“My God.” He stroked the soft strands. “You bewitch me, you beastly tempter.”

Crowley couldn’t help but smile as he moaned. “It was my job.”

Aziraphale giggled. “Tart.” He buried his nose in his curls and groaned as he thrust harder.

“Oh,  _ angel! _ Darling...yesssss!” He felt a hand gather up his hair again, this time in a messy ponytail, and he wailed as Aziraphale pulled. “ _Fuck!_  Fuck...right there, love! More, pleassssse!”

“If I could turn back the hands of time, dearest,” Aziraphale said, holding Crowley's shoulder with his other hand.

“What then, love?” Crowley whimpered, pushing himself against the onslaught of his angel’s cock.

“I would have _known_ you in my hut. Lay you down in front of the fire...gather up your robes...lose myself in your warmth, and _ravage_ you until sunrise.”

Crowley groaned. He was close, just about to the edge, but he didn’t want this to end. 

“Angel...I’m...I’m going to--”

Aziraphale released his hair and pulled out of him with a soft grunt.

Crowley’s impending orgasm subsided, painfully, but it wasn’t in vain. He wanted more and he knew his angel would give it to him.

The mattress shifted and he raised his head to find Aziraphale sitting against the headboard, applying more lubricant to his cock.

“Come sit on my lap, dear,” he instructed in a gentle voice. 

Crowley slowly raised himself on trembling legs and climbed onto the bed. He took his time to crawl to him as he took pleasure in watching Aziraphale prepare himself.

“You cheeky, old serpent,” Aziraphale said with a grin when he noticed this.

Crowley bit his bottom lip as he gave a shy smile. He straddled his lap once more and guided Aziraphale’s slick cock inside him.

He let out a low groan. His angel was deeper now, but he could control his movements, so he placed his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders and moved his hips, slowly grinding on his cock.

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back and he bumped the back of his head on the board.

“Crowleyyy…” He cupped his hands on the demon’s hips. “Yes, love...you feel wonderful!” He admired his flat stomach and slight muscle tone as he moved. “You are gorgeous, my dear. Such a beautiful creature, you are...oh, Crowley!”

He looked up and saw that Crowley’s crimson tresses were hanging low around his face, the ends bouncing against his chest as he moved faster. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open as he moaned. 

Aziraphale glided his thumb over Crowley’s plump, wet bottom lip and it received a playful suck.

“Angel...I’m almost there…”

Aziraphale cupped his cheek while his other hand was once again in his thick hair. He squeezed a handful of it and Crowley gasped.

“Come for me,” he said, stroking his cheek. “You miraculous vision.”

Crowley opened his eyes and they gazed at one another. His grip on Aziraphale’s shoulders grew tighter and he bounced on his cock, faster and deeper, until his slitted pupils dilated and his orgasm shook him.

He craned his neck as he roared, ringlets cascading over his shoulder blades.

Aziraphale held onto his torso and rolled with him until Crowley was on his back. He gripped his thighs and belted against him with fervent thrusts of his hips.

Crowley was shouting incoherent syllables as he desperately groped at Aziraphale, wanting to cling to him in any way that he could.

“Ang--oh, please! Ssshit...Ah! Pleassse...Azira--AH!”

Aziraphale let go of his legs and held fast to his hips again.

Crowley’s red hair was blanketed under him, crowning his head like a flame.

Aziraphale gasped.“Oh... _Crowley_!” he yelled and then spilled into him with a loud sigh.

After the wave was finished, he dropped onto Crowley who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you, dearest.”

Moments later, they were cleaned and under the duvet, Crowley’s head resting on Aziraphale’s chest.

His angel was stroking his beautiful curls, slowly and reverently. 

Crowley was breathing easily, relaxing under Aziraphale’s caresses.

He was dozing off when he heard him say: “Thank you.”

He raised his tired, golden eyes to him and grinned. “For?”

Aziraphale smiled and ran his fingers over Crowley’s temples. “You know what for.”

“It was my pleasure...as well as yours, I hope.”

“You have no idea.”

Crowley kissed him and then turned away to lie on his side.

Aziraphale draped his arm over his waist.  “What is this called again?” he asked.

“Spooning,” Crowley replied.

“Ah, yes. That's right." He pulled him closer. "And you are, presently, a  _ little _ spoon?”

Crowley giggled. “Yes.”

“Hm. Charming.”

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s nose in his hair and he took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Good night, darling,” he whispered.

“Sweet dreams, love.”

\-------------------

Aziraphale awoke before the sun and Crowley’s curls were gone. He ran his fingers over the back of his scalp to find his hair short again.

He wasn’t troubled; only grateful.

Aziraphale smiled, leaned into him, and kissed the nape of his neck.


End file.
